The Great Warrior of Cosmo Canyon
by BazilBroketail
Summary: Red XIII's father, Seto, protects Cosmo canyon, at a dear price. Can Red XIII ever cope with what his father did? Finally completed. Beta read by Mujitsu. Please R&R, thanks.
1. Prologue

The Great Warrior of Cosmo Canyon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own the rights to any of the characters that are in this story. **SquareEnix** owns the rights to the game and characters. Also, the Prologue of this fanfic retells the events right before Red XIII finds out what happened to his father. I changed it a bit, spicing it up a little, but I left the story the same. Enjoy.

**Summary**

Cloud and the gang arrive at Cosmo Canyon after a long and stressful time at the Golden Saucer. When they arrive Bugenhagen, who has raised and watched over Red XIII, shows the group a secret path hidden in the back of Cosmo Canyon. Fighting through the dangers ahead of them, they reach a secret locked room. There, Red XIII would learn the truth about his father, and the history of his home.

**Prologue: Into the Heart of Cosmo Canyon**

Bugenhagen stood at the entrance to what was a secret cave that led deep into the heart of Cosmo Canyon. No one, not even Red XIII, knew of its existence.

"Cloud, will you and one other person escort Nanaki and me through this dangerous place?"

Cloud, puzzled at what was happening, agreed knowing that this what Red XIII wanted.

"Ho ho ho hooo, excellent. Be sure to equip yourselves well before we depart. What lies ahead is indeed an evil place. You wouldn't want to fall in battle before you and your group get to 'save the planet' now, hohohoho."

Red XIII, appalled by his grandfather's remark quickly interrupted, "Grandpa, let us be going now…and please, my friends are trying their best to save the planet from Sephiroth."

"Ho ho hooo, all right Nanaki. Cloud, are you set to venture into the belly of the beast?"

Cloud nodded his head and stepped through the cave entrance, and began their descent into the hidden place. The inside of the cave was much different than the lively spirited Cosmo Canyon. The cave walls were painted with eerie green glowing boulders which seemed to resonate with every step the party took deeper and deeper into the cave. Bones of dead beasts littered the ground as far as the eye could see. Wandering ghosts moaned in despair at the thought of their own being dead. Occasionally the group would be attacked by the evil spirits.

"Blade Beam!" shouted Cloud, and with a slice of his sword, one spirit was immediately cut into two, while a massive wave of magic sprawled toward three other spirits, and like the first, they were simultaneously sliced to bits. Suddenly, a forth spirit leaped out of its grave and flew towards Cloud.

"Beat Rush!" Tifa's quick fists pulverized the enemy and sent it screeching back into its grave forever.

Bugenhagen floated by and stated, "Ho hoo, as you can see, the spirits of the _Gi Tribe_ still linger within these stone graves. Tread lightly my friends, for the _Gi_ are a formidable foe indeed."

Further and further the group walked into the creepy cave until they came upon a brightly lit room, filled with small little dunes with cave entrances in them. Knowing that these must be traps left after the _Gi_ perished, Cloud and the others ignored them. A little ways ahead of them they could see narrow paths surrounded by molten hot lava.

Tifa hesitated as they approached, "Wow, one wrong move and we are all soup. Are you sure this is the only way to get across? Maybe there is some other way that is less dangerous, huh?"

Bugenhagen shook his head, "Ho ho! Oh no, my dear, this is the only way to go I'm afraid. We should be all right though. We must take our time though and not rush along."

So one by one they crossed the narrow ledges until they all made it across the lava pit. Cloud helped Tifa onto her feet when he noticed an archway standing before them, covered in vines and old brush. He had a bad feeling about this, but he went ahead anyway and as he walked slowly underneath it…

"Cloud look out!" Tifa yelled.

Cloud immediately looked above him to find a giant spider creature jump down, nearly falling on top of him. The spider was hissing and screeching at the group, attempting to bite them and flinging its long, eight foot legs at them. Cloud took one swing with his Buster Sword and two of the monster's legs went flying into the lava pit, immediately bursting into flames and dissolving into the hot liquid. Greenish blood was splattering on the archway and the spider grew more restless and began spitting toxic venom when all of a sudden a red flash flew by the monster's body…The spider was beaten, its body torn in half by Red XIII's lightning-fast reflexes.

"Ho! You have grown strong indeed Nanaki. Your father would have been very happy," Bugenhagen praised Red XIII.

"My father was nothing but a coward. What would he know about being strong and being courageous?" Red XIII barked back at Bugenhagen and went on ahead.

"Yes…a coward…"

The group kept walking deeper and deeper for what seemed like miles. Tifa then noticed strange pillars along the path up ahead.

"Are we getting closer? What exactly are we doing way back here anyways?" Tifa asked impatiently.

"Ho ho hooo, it shouldn't be much longer now. A long time ago one warrior, all be himself, traveled this same very path that we tread on now. He made his was to the very heart of the cave up ahead. You see, the _Gi_ _Tribe_ had been a fierce enemy of the people in Cosmo Canyon for as long as anyone could remember. Both groups fought frequently, but the _Gi_ were always dominant over the mere humans. Many people in Cosmo Canyon fell at the hands of the Gi in this one particular battle."

Red XIII was silent for a moment, and then spoke, "Grandfather, was…that one warrior…was he…"

"We still have a little ways more to go everyone, keep your guards up!" said Bugenhagen.

After a fashion, the party reached a giant wall with magnificent cave paintings stretching on for at least 30 feet all over it. The paintings seemed to represent a great battle between the people of Cosmo Canyon and the _Gi Tribe_.

"Ho ho, we have arrived. This painting tells the story of that one particular battle between the Gi and Cosmo Canyon. This was the one battle that would determine the fate of our ancestors, but also the canyon itself. Now, here you see…"

Suddenly a large tremor shook the earth beneath the party's feet, as the rumbling echoed through out the entire cave. Walls began to crack, and dust and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Then as quickly as it started, it had subsided. However, in its wake the tremor left a tall shadowy figure before Cloud's group.

"A _Gi_!" Bugenhagen exclaimed in amazement and horror.

Cloud raised his Buster Sword in an attempt to strike the demon, but it swung a powerful tentacle that was strong enough to knock Cloud unconscious. Tifa starred in terror, but then gained her senses to use her materia.

"By the powers of the fiery depths of Hell, I call upon you, Ifrit! Burn all of those who stand in our way with your fiery might!" Tifa summoned the guardian and with a great blaze of brilliant red and orange fire, the _Gi_ warrior was hurled up into the air. At that moment, Red XIII took off from the ground with a mighty leap, gathering his inner strength.

"Bloodfang!" Striking the beast hard, he was able to destroy the creature with no problem whatsoever. The _Gi_ warrior disappeared in a gray cloud of mist, howling in pain and agony. Cloud finally regained consciousness, and to his surprise, the demon was gone.

Bugenhagen floated over to them. "Ho hooo! Splendid! You all are very powerful indeed. Being able to drive away a _Gi_ spirit is no easy task. Even the great warrior had a hard time indeed…Nanaki, you really have grown strong like your father."

"Hmmph, I am nothing like that coward…" Red XIII said, turning his head away.

"Now, through this door, the one warrior of the canyon fought his way to his final resting spot, killing every _Gi_ monster that stood in his way. Even after being poisoned by the deadly _Gi_ arrows, he continued to fight and press on to his destination."

"Grandfather?"

"Nanaki, look well. Look at the warrior, Seto. Your father and the savior of all of Cosmo Canyon…"


	2. Chapter 1

The Great Warrior of Cosmo Canyon

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**

"My father? A great warrior and the savior of Cosmo Canyon? I don't believe it! He was a coward…" Red XIII paused as he looked up at the stone statue of the man who was once his father. "He ran away from the battle, left the people of the canyon defenseless, and left mother for dead. I could never look up to that sort of person…"

"Ho ho, Nanaki…That is not the case at all. You do not know the entire story." Turning to Tifa and Cloud, "Cloud, would you mind giving us a little time alone please?" Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, and turned to walk out of the cavern. "Now Nanaki let me tell you the truth about Seto…"

Cosmo Canyon glittered with life that night; candle light could be seen through the hut windows from up on the hill where Seto sat, keeping a close watch on his home town. The cool canyon breeze raced through his red fur, giving him an unsettling cold feeling.

"Hmm, something doesn't seem right this evening…why am I having this unsettling feeling? Everything seems peaceful in town, and there is no movement outlying the area. But still…something…"

"Seto?" Kasei1, Seto's love, walked up from behind with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, I am sorry dear. It is late isn't it? I should have come home sooner." he looked down back at the canyon. "The view is gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yes, Seto, it is. Now please, come home. You have been up here all day and all night long. The canyon can sleep peacefully, and you as well need rest. Also, your son is anxious to see you."

"Nanaki is waiting for me?" Looking puzzled for a moment, Seto finally realized what she was hinting at. "I completely forgot our hunting exercises today, didn't I? He was really looking forward to it. Okay, let us head back now, I will see if Nanaki is still up." Turning back to look at the canyon, Seto gave a slight sigh and began back home with his mate.

The family's little hut was small, but big enough for the three of them to live in. It was made out of reeds from the outlying area trees, and there where occasional Chocobo feathers littered around the hut, and stuffed in the pads of their beds. When Seto returned, he could see a faint little candle lit in the hut, suggesting that his son was still awake. He crept inside and saw Nanaki crouched in a corner, as still as a rock. Without warning, the young warrior leaped to the other side of the room with a powerful movement of his legs, leaving his father with a smile on his face.

"You sure are getting good at those leaps; no prey will be able to escape you after just a bit more practice!" Seto said, admiring his son for trying so hard.

"Father, you have returned! You forgot our hunting exercises this afternoon, so I have to practice on my own. Mother watched me and helped me out a little, but I was hoping to learn a great deal more from you! After dinner can we go out back so you can teach me? Please!"

Nanaki always looked up to his father, since he was the watcher and protector of the canyon. He always wanted to grow up to be just like Seto one day. Seto knew this, and was touched that his son admired him so. "Very well Nanaki, after dinner I will teach you some more attacks, but then afterwards it is to bed with you, understand?"

That night the three of them ate a wonderful meal, supplied by the canyon's people, showing their gratitude of Seto protecting them all these years. After dinner, Seto took Nanaki outside to give him his hunting lessons that he promised. Nanaki listened well to every word of advice his wise father had to tell him, and followed his every instruction.

"Now Nanaki, remember that you must strike hard at your prey, or it may get away or worse, turn on you and attack. Remember that being strong counts for nothing if you are reckless."

"Yes, father." Nanaki thought for a moment about what his father had just said. He thought that being strong meant that you could win against any opponent, just like his father, but apparently he was wrong. Now he held this new knowledge in his heart, knowing that it would remain with him until the day he returned to the planet.

After a long night of hunting tactics, it was finally time to head back home. "Now just remember what I taught you tonight Nanaki and you will become the greatest warrior of all time."

"Yes, father, I won't forget a word. Thank you for your words of wisdom," Nanaki said, feeling pleased with himself.

"Now remember what we had agreed upon before coming out here?" Seto looked at his son with a smirk on his mug.

Nanaki sighs, "Yes sir…time to go to bed…Goodnight father!"

Seto looked at Nanaki and said "Goodnight, son…" The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful. Seto went back to the summit to watch the canyon again and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning brought a terrible omen. Seto awoke to notice that the town's people were gathering in the center of the canyon. He quickly leaped up off the ground and went running down the summit to find out what was going on. Once in town, he saw Bugenhagen standing among the group.

"Bugenhagen, what has happened? Why are the people gathered around here…?" Just then the crowd parted and revealed the cause of the commotion…a body. The body of one of the elders of the canyon lied before everyone, struck with three arrows. Arrows that apparently had some sort of poison. The elder had no chance at all…his death was instantaneous.

Seto stared at the body as rage and anger built up throughout his body. "What was responsible for this horrific site?" demanded the fired up beast.

"Ho ho, we are not entirely sure…but I do have a thought in the matter. I fear that this is the work of the _Gi Tribe_…" Pausing for a moment, the elder continued. "Many millennia ago my people faced these demons in an all out war for our home. Unfortunately, we did not have the means or the manpower to defeat these cursed beasts. My home fell, and not one of my tribe survived except for me…"

"And you think that it was a _Gi_ that murdered this poor man, Bugenhagen?" Seto growled relentlessly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Panic began to run through the canyon, as people started spreading rumors of the canyon's demise and that they were all doomed. Then one person yelled "What are we to do then elder! If you could not defeat them, what hope do we have against them? Is our beautiful canyon going to fall to these evil creatures too?"

Seto then interrupted the man and stated, "Listen, people of Cosmo Canyon! We shall not give into these damned beasts for as long as there is a breath of life in each of us. I personally will see to the protection of all of you and this canyon, also my home. We must all prepare for what lies ahead. Whether it be life or death. And if it be death, then we shall return to the planet, bring with us our courage and strength, thus letting the planet grow stronger. But we cannot loose hope now!"

With that the canyon exploded with life as cheers echoed all already, and then Seto joined in and started to howl with all his might. Darkness fell that night over the canyon like a heavy brick, and even though the people had their spirits lifted, it was still unsettling for them; not knowing what the dawn would bring, and if, no, when the enemy would strike their home.

"Father, what is happening? Are we all going to die? I'm scared," Nanaki whimpered to Seto that night.

Seto, calming his son down said, "Don't worry son, I will not let anything happen to you, your mother, or anyone else in the canyon. I promise…I will protect everyone from the _Gi_… _I must…_."

With his words of assurance, Nanaki fell fast asleep, curled up on his cot. Seto covered him with a blanket, whispering "I love you, son" into his ear. Seto then went over and curled up next to Kasei by the fire. "My love, I do not know what tomorrow brings for us all, but just know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. We will always be together, you and I."

Tears began to fall from her eyes "I know dear, I am just so afraid. I do not want to lose you, or Nanaki. I wouldn't be able to go on living without you two. I pray nothing will happen…"

"As do I…as do I…" Seto replied.

The following morning came, and no attack yet. Bugenhagen, Seto, and Kasei met early, at the same time that the fresh dew on the summer leaves began to drip off down to the earth. They discussed possible tactics and ways to defeat the _Gi Tribe_ when they attacked.

"Ho ho! The biggest problem will be dealing with the demon's poison arrows. They are very deadly, as you can tell from yesterday's example. Just one can kill you very quickly. There must be a way to neutralize it somehow," Bugenhagen stated.

Seto then added, "I agree, but what about their tactics for fighting? You have seen them in combat personally elder, what can you tell us that might give us an edge?"

"Ho hooo, yes there is something that might be useful to us. When the _Gi_ attacked my home, they attacked from two points; one from right out in the open, and the other was a secret entrance into the village. We had the first entrance covered, but we were completely oblivious to the secret path. So I think that…"

"The canyon's sanctuary!" Seto abruptly interrupted. "The sanctuary deep in the heart of Cosmo Canyon would be the ideal place for the _Gi_ to come from. No one knows of its existence except for the elders and us. Even the rest of the townspeople don't know about it. We will have to barricade that entrance so that they cannot penetrate the canyon from that side."

"I agree, but a simple barricade will not hold them. The _Gi Tribe_ has summoning powers too. It would not be long before they destroyed the wall and infiltrate the canyon. It is too risky!"

Seto sat starring blindly at the campfire. "Then we will have to put guards and soldiers in the sanctuary and make sure the _Gi_ do not get through…we would then have to seal the cave entrance once the warriors were inside…" As the words came out of his mouth, Seto himself could not believe what he was saying. _Sacrificing others for the good of the whole? There has to be another way…_ he thought.

Kasei stared at him for a minute, then said "Seto, we cannot do that to others. It would be suicide. No one here will stand a chance against those devils! I think we may have to abandon the canyon. At least we will still have our lives and…" Seto cut off her idea and then suddenly said.

"I will go into the sanctuary myself. Bugenhagen, I want you to seal the cavern entrance and never open it again. Do not tell a soul about it either." He looked over to see a broken expression on Kasei's face.

"It's the only way, my love. I have to do it. Remember, we will always be together…Forever…"

1 Kasei – this a word in Japanese that means "fire born." I was looking around for an appropriate name for Red XIII's mother, since the game does not state it. I thought this would suit her, seeing that apparently Red's race seems to have like a glowing flame on their tales, and this just struck me as the sort of name that could fit her character.


	3. Chapter 2

The Great Warrior of Cosmo Canyon

Chapter 2: The Battle for Cosmo Canyon 

That night, Seto and Kasei argued back and forth, attempting to find another way to combat the _Gi_, but they could fine none.

"I don't understand Seto, why must you do this? It is suicide! What about the people you will be leaving behind? What about me? What about Nanaki? Should he have to live life with no father to guide him?" Kasei knew that her arguments were futile. Seto had already set his mind on the task at hand. She knew she couldn't change his mind, and she was deeply saddened at the fact.

"My love, please try to understand. This is the only way that the canyon and its people will be safe. You and I both know that. It will be hard living life after this fight, but you must. You have to live on and watch our noble son grow up into a strong warrior who will fight to protect the canyon and the planet. Please do this one last favor for me." Seto did not want to imagine a life without his partner and his only son, but he had to fight, otherwise he would loose them both…

No one slept that night. Not even Seto. The anticipation of the imminent battle at hand was clouding everyone's mind, preventing sleep to settle in them. Seto went to Bugenhagen's house at the top of the canyon to speak with him. Even the elder himself could not find peace in sleep.

"Oh Father, I must speak with you."

"Ho hooo, Seto, what brings you up here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be resting and saving your strength?"

Seto approached slowly, "I have come to ask a favor of you…"

Bugenhagen, confused, awaited this request of Seto's.

"I wish to give you my comb1. I want you to keep it hidden and safe until a time of great need arises. At that time, I want you to give it to Nanaki, for he will surely need it to protect himself and others around him. Please Father!"

"Ho hooo, this is surprising indeed. But very well Seto, I will keep it for your son. I will also watch over him as I have done for you too. When you are gone, I am sure he will need support in the hard times that lie ahead."

"Thank you Bugenhagen…I will truly miss you…" They parted ways and Seto went back to his house to wait the coming of the dawn, and whatever it brought with it.

The rising sun seemed to take an eternity to rise over Cosmo Canyon that morning. As soon as the first light hit through the windows of the huts, every member of the canyon came rushing out to meet at the Cosmo Candle2.

"Well, this is the day. Our intelligence suggests that the _Gi_ will attack this afternoon. Is everyone ready and prepared to defend our home?" Seto questioned, attempted to hype up the villagers, but it was not working. They were ready to fight…but not ready to die. No one wanted to loose anything; not family, not friends, not even their own home.

Kasei awoke and crept carefully, not to disturb Nanaki, out of their house and approached Seto. "My love…what should I do in these troubling times? I wish to fight…but I know that I would just get in the way. What would you have me do then?"

"Kasei, please take Nanaki and head out of the canyon. Go as far away from this place as you can. I do not know if we will win this pressing battle…and if we do not, the canyon will no longer be habitable for you and our son. Promise me that you will do this…" Seto did not want to send his family away, but he knew that they would be safer if they left. Perhaps if they went to Midgar they could live peaceful lives.

"…Seto…alright, I will take Nanaki and we shall leave the canyon. Please my love…you must survive." Kasei walked back into their hut and pack some things and to wake Nanaki.

My love, I am sorry. I will always be with you. I will become part of the Lifestream and I will protect the entire planet. Nanaki…I wish I could watch you grow up into the brave warrior you will become. Please do not think the worse of me…I shall miss you both.

The sun was now at noon high and just as predicted, the _Gi_ were on their way. The canyon elders set off the alarm to worn the villagers that the beasts were beginning their attack.

An elder frantically rings a bell, "Everyone, they are here! They're here! Get to your positions. Don't let them enter the canyon. Take all the children and the frail ones and hide them in a stable structure. Hurry, they are almost…"

Just then, an arrow flew high into the air, and with lightning speed, struck the elder in the back. A horrible cry of agony left the poor man's mouth and as he struggled, the deadly poison began to take its dreadful affect. Starting from when the arrowhead impacted his back and spreading rapidly all over his body, the poison rapidly turned his entire body to stone. As his body was being engulfed by the stone embrace, he jerked to the left with the last once of his strength, and with the weight of his granite body now, fell straight to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

Shock and despair filled the eyes and hearts of those who witnessed the elder's ordeal. However, the battle was far from over.

"Come everyone, we must fight! CHARGE!" A group of men ran down the canyon's main entrance to ambush the creatures that were making their way toward them. "For Cosmo Canyon!" Swords and spears clashed with the claws and fangs of the monsters. One of the demons mumbled something incoherent and the suddenly flaming balls shot towards the men struggling to get an edge over their enemies. However, the fiery balls quickly burnt several of the villagers, killing three, and sending the other five running away from the spell caster.

Meanwhile, Seto was at the other end of the canyon attacking the _Gi_ that were attempting to climb the canyon's might walls. "There is no way that I will allow you to pass anything further. 'Oh mighty heavens! Send a message with your great fists to these infidels that attempt to defile my home…' COMET!" Having finished the incantation for the spell, Seto's materia shined a wondrous bright green color, and a larger comet appeared. Falling down from space, it picked up speed and intensity, and then at long last it fell directly on top of the _Gi_ that Seto was looking at. A great blast exploded down below him, and as he looked down, he could see no other enemies approaching from his direction.

Seto turned just in time to see a monster leaping at him from behind. He was able to dodge the attack and deal a tremendous amount of damage to it, but he did not anticipate the creature's final move.

Hissing, the creature yelled, "AERO!" A powerful wind swept into the canyon, attacking many villagers on its way to Seto. He braced himself, but could not hold back the incredible winds of destruction. The monster faded away into nothingness, but the magic spell continued on.

"Grrrrrrr…ahhhhhhhh!" Seto was flung hard against one of the canyon's stonewalls, and nearly lost consciousness if it were not for his high dexterity. He then noticed that the mighty spell had been so strong that it blew out the Cosmo Candle.

_How could this happen? I am supposed to be strong enough to protect the canyon. Now not only have many fallen in a futile battle, but the one symbol of our hope has been lost. What now? What can I do now?_ Seto laid there thinking to himself, watching the loosing battle for his home. As he looked on, he noticed Bugenhagen come down from his observatory.

"Seto! The hidden valley! They are attacking through there! The guards are attempting to hold them off, but they don't have much time left. You must hurry…"

That's right! The hidden valley in the back of the canyon. The Gi were most likely going to attack there. It is the most vulnerable spot. I must hurry if the canyon is still to survive this fight…

"Mother!" Nanaki cried out at he watched helpless as a monster threw Kasei out of the hut.

"Nanaki (gasps for air)…ru…run…RUN! Get out here!" Kasei struggled back to her feet to face her opponent. With a loud roar, she lunged at the beast with all of her strength that she had left, and ripped the demon's tentacle off. It howled out in pain, and then Kasei quickly gave it a finishing blow, biting off its head to silence it once and for all. She then looked up to see Seto, and she knew what he was going to do.

Seto, please don't…we need you. I cannot live without you… 

"Father? Father help! Mother can't handle all of these things by herself." Nanaki was unsure why his father did not help out. It made him frightened.

Seto looked at both of them with a painful look on his face, and then bolted with great speed to the entrance of the hidden valley. When he passed by Bugenhagen, he gave him a slight nod. Bugenhagen, as much as he didn't want to, knew what Seto meant.

"Father, where are you going!" Nanaki cried out as more fiends were gathering around him and his mother.

Bugenhagen mumbled some ancient words, and the entrance to the cave began to seal shut. Seto leaped and just made it inside as the door slammed shut behind him.

Kasei just stood there with a petrified look. "Seto!" She cried out.

Nanaki, just as shocked as his mother, cried out too. "Father! Why!"

Bugenhagen turned around and floated back to his observatory, and Nanaki noticed at tear falling from his grandpa's face.

Kasei just fell to the ground, weeping while the battle was still going on around her. _Seto…_

1Comb – no, not a hair brush! Seto's race uses brute strength as well as their teeth and fangs to fight. A comb is a type of headdress, which kind of looks like a feather, but it is used at their main weapon.

2Cosmo Candle – this is a great big bon fire that is in the center of the canyon where all can see it. It has never gone out, except during one battle… The candle is the symbol of hope and courage for all in Cosmo Canyon.


	4. Chapter 3

The Great Warrior of Cosmo Canyon

**Chapter 3: A Noble Warrior's End**

Seto raced down the cliff steps deeper and deeper into the heart of the canyon. He caught the glimpse of some of the fallen villagers, all turned to stone by the deadly _Gi_ arrows. Some of the stone figures were even shattered to bits, the obvious work of the overjoyed creatures.

_How could this happen? I should have been here sooner to help. It's my fault… _Seto thought sadly to himself. "Damn it all!"

Up ahead hear could hear the battle cries of a lucky few surviving men, still desperately holding off the _Gi. _

"Back you Devils! Taste the cold steel of my blade!" One villager carelessly swung his sword about and unfortunately to his dismay, did not even put a scratch on his enemies. They just stood there laughing at the man, who was now terrified.

A _Gi_ warrior scoffed at the human's futile attempt, "Ha, pathetic little vermin. I'll show you a warrior's true strength!" The demon jumped backward a few feet with incredible height, and then mumbled a few words in an ancient demon language and shouted, "ULTIMA!"

The battle was immediately decided, and the men knew this as well. Seto heard the monster's shout and sprinted faster, but was too late. The spell decimated the surrounding area. Only a large crater remained, with the green magical gas cloud hovering over it, slowly dissipating. The villagers were completely eradicated.

"Ha ha ha!" The warrior hissed in satisfaction. "You see? You feeble little worms are no match against a _Gi_! Why even bother putting up a resistance? You all know how it will end!"

"Grrrrrraaaaaahhh!" The laughing creature immediately stopped his victory gloat, and suddenly fell over…dead. The monster dissolved into nothingness to reveal Seto, the flame on his tail glowing even brighter and hotter. The _Gi's_ troops stood in place, frozen in time almost. A look of complete terror was painted on their once smirking faces.

"Wha…who the hell are you supposed to be!" One of the monsters finally uttered from his petrified look. "How dare you kill our leader? You will pay with your life fool! Get him!"

Seto didn't move for a second, but then with lightning fast reflexes, took off from the ground and attacked the coming horde of creatures with full force. Slashing and biting one after another, Seto took each one down with barely any effort. Blood of the _Gi_ was splattered on the surrounding rocks, while Seto took hardly any hits himself, being the great hunter that he was. He knew the art of hand-to-hand combat, and could easily dodge any incoming attacks from any weapon (like a sword or spear), and he could just as easily out maneuver a fist or other bodily weapon that was thrown at him.

Silence filled the cavern, as Seto was the victor of the battle. He stood around the dissolving bodies of his enemies and just stared at them. He then heard a faint sound and quickly came about face thinking that it was a creature that he accidentally missed, but to his surprise it was a wounded villager who somehow managed to survive the devastating magical attack. When Seto walked over to the man, he noticed it was Elder Hargo, one of the few surviving elders like Bugenhagen who oversaw the peace of the canyon.

"Elder Hargo, you are still alive, are you alright…" Seto looked down to see that the poor old man had a broken leg and a severe wound in his chest. He knew that Hargo would not live much longer.

Coughing, "Ah, Seto…y…you came…we thought that you wouldn't make it to the party…(coughs blood). I know…I am dying. Pl…ease…don't let our deaths be inva…" The elder was gone…

"Hargo, I am sorry I was unable to protect you. I swear to you know…I will defend the canyon with my life. I will not let one of these retched beasts into our home. Rest peacefully brave warrior. You fought well…" Seto bowed his head and turned around; heading for the deepest part of the cavern where he knew that the greatest force of the _Gi Tribe_ would be located at.

Seto ran for another few more miles until he could see the faint light of day through the next cavern door. As he approached it, he felt a strange sensation, almost like a premonition, and he quickly leaped off of his current path. Just in time, for a giant monster came crashing down right where Seto was running seconds before.

"You are one brave, and very foolish little creature "red one." I am surprised that you have made it this far, and that you have killed most of my tribe. However, your heroic efforts end here. You now must face me, _Gi Nattak_, the grand boss of the _Gi Tribe_!"

"So you are the one who ordered all of this? You are the one responsible for the deaths of so many today! Then I Seto, protector of Cosmo Canyon, shall banish you to the underworld!" Seto growled as _Gi Nattak_ readied himself for the final battle against his opponent.

Seto bolted from the ledge his was on toward the enemy. The demon swung a great long spear at Seto, but Seto quickly jumped to the opposite side and slashed the side of _Gi Nattak_. He roared as his blood spilled on the ground and walls. Seto jumped high and bit the monster's head. The monster then grabbed a hold of Seto and clawed his back with intense pressure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Seto cried out in pain, and was flung to the ground with a great thud.

"Ha ha, this is quite amusing. I have never had this much of a challenge in some time. It has been fun indeed, but I am afraid all fun things must come to an end." The creature gave a hand motion and seven smaller warriors came out from their hiding spots among the bushes. "Well foolish little Seto, you will die now!"

Seto looked up in fear to see the warriors draw their arrows and then let them fly. He tried to gain enough strength to leap away, but his wound on his back was too great. He managed to roll out of the way and miss the first wave of deadly arrows, but a second wave quickly followed and six arrows stabbed Seto all over his body.

"Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Seto let out a horrible roar of pain. He could feel the poison coursing through his body at an alarming rate. He looked up to catch a glimpse of _Gi Nattak_, laughing at the struggling warrior.

"Ha ha ha, now this is entertaining. I must say you are strong indeed. Most beings would be dead at the first hit with our arrows. I guess I must help out the process a little…" He raised his spear and began to thrust it down at Seto, but Seto leaped out of the way and landed on a cliff ledge overseeing the entire area they were in.

"What the! How is this possible? You are supposed to be dead now! Nooooooo!" The creature cried out in frustration and defeat.

Seto then stood his ground, summoning all of his remaining strength. "COSMO MEMORY!"

A great blast of energy flowed from Seto and directly targeted _Gi Nattak_ and the other monsters standing before him. The energy hit the group and exploded into a burning blaze that destroyed the area, burning trees and breaking rocks. The monsters yelled out in a bloody roar, and then were silent. The fiery blaze subsided, and no enemy was left standing.

The battle was over. Cosmo Canyon was safe at last. Seto stood his ground on the cliff, staring at the bright full moon. The poison consuming the rest of his body.

"It is over…the canyon is safe now. I have fulfilled my duties…however; I am just sorry that it has to end this way. Oh Kasei, how I wish to see you one last time. Little Nanaki, I will always remember you, my courageous son. Look after your mother, and please don't think ill towards me…I did what I had to do…for your future…"

The poison reached Seto's head, and as it left a stone body in its wake, one single tear managed to escape the poison's embrace, as Seto's life left him.

_Farewell…_


	5. Chapter 4

The Great Warrior of Cosmo Canyon

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

Back in the canyon, the rest of the _Gi Tribe_, with their lord and master defeated, retreated from the battle, giving the victory to the villagers. However, the battle did leave its mark on the canyon; a deep scar that will never heal no matter what the treatment.

Many villagers had given their lives to protect their family and home. Walking through the ruins of the canyon, Bugenhagen could see wives crying over the lifeless bodies of their husbands, and in some cases, their only children. It was hard seeing these sites, as Bugenhagen remember it all to clearly from the time when the beasts attacked his homeland.

_Oh heavens, how could this have happened? I thought I would never again witness such horrific sites in my lifetime. Why?_ Bugenhagen could not stand to watch anymore. His only concern was to find Kasei and Nanaki to make sure that they were all right.

He ended up finding them cuddled together by the once burning Cosmo Candle, a site that he thought was impossible. _How could the Cosmo Candle go out! This is truly a terrible omen._ He approached the two bodies to find that Nanaki was whimpering beside the body of his mother.

"Kasei! Nanaki, what happened?" Bugenhagen questioned.

"Grandpa, those creatures attacked us and mother tried to protect me. She was hit badly, but thankfully it wasn't by one of those bad arrows that you told us about. She is hurt really bad though. Is there anything you can do to help her?" Nanaki asked his grandfather, still trying to hold back his tears and his own fear of losing his mother.

"Yes Nanaki, please wait right here. Stay by Kasei's side to keep her warm and to keep he with us. I will rush to my observatory and fetch some healing potions." Bugenhagen floated off quickly to get the medicine. Nanaki curled up next to his mother.

Sniffles, "Mother, please don't die. I don't want you to go away. Who will teach me to be a great warrior?" _Since father ran off to save himself…why did he leave us at such a time? We needed him, and he abandoned us…_ "Everything will be alright mother, you will see…just don't die…" Nanaki cried himself nearly to sleep when Kasei quietly said…

"Do not worry my son…Ev…everything will be okay…I…I will not leave…you…I love you…my son…" Kasei managed to speak to calm the shaking pup down. She then passed out, but still breathed lightly.

Two hours passed, and yet still not Bugenhagen with a healing potion. Nanaki awoke, startled by a strange sound of footsteps approaching.

"Grandpa!" Nanaki jumped up in excitement, however the man was not his grandfather.

"Hmmm? What is this? Such a strange organism. Looks like this larger one will not survive. Unfortunate, but at least the little one will do. It would probably last longer in experimentation than that adult one…" The strange man studied Nanaki and Kasei carefully from a distance. Nanaki knew not who he was, but what he did know was that he was a nasty man, and growled in anger and fear.

"Hmmm, fascinating. The little one wants to fight eh? Hehehe. Very amusing." The man was not intimidated by Nanaki's ferocity, and instead just laughed. The strange man was dressed in a white coat, resembling a scientist. He wore small glasses and hunched over while he walked. The name one of his bodyguards used was Hojo1.

"Hojo sir, shall this specimen do?" One of the guards asked.

"Hmmm, yes, yes Rude, take that little one. Take him back to the lab."

"Yes sir." Rude was a muscular man, shaved head, and dark glasses. He definitely looked like someone to be feared thought Nanaki. He approached Nanaki to grab him and throw him in a cage, but Nanaki backed away and growled in anger. Then all of a sudden Kasei woke up and leaped at the guard to protect her son.

"Get away from my son!" Kasei roared and tried to slash Rude in the face, but he pulled out his side arm and shot Kasei in the chest. She dropped straight to the ground, blood scattering on the ground.

"MOTHER!" Nanaki could not believe what he had just seen. His own mother, murdered right before his eyes. _Mother? Please get back up. Help me…_

"Hehehe, guess we can't use the adult now. Oh well, the small one will do. Rude, Reno, lets get back to the lab. I want to start experimenting on the pup as soon as possible!"

The three men began walking back towards Midgar, carrying Nanaki in a small cage. The only thing he could see from the small bared door was his mother's dead body; fading away in the darkness.

Mother…father…where are you…? 

Nanaki could not believe what his grandfather had told him.

"That is your father, Seto. You thought that he abandoned the canyon and ran off by himself when in fact he was the only reason that the canyon did not fall." Bugenhagen told his grandson, who still seemed not to want to believe.

"Did…mother know?" Nanaki sadly asked.

"Ho ho hooo, yes she knew. The both of them made me promise to seal the secret cavern door and not to tell a soul. I am happy that you came back when you did. I wanted to show you your real father before I pass on."

"Grandpa…"

Bugenhagen jumped to a higher stone, "Ho ho, I have lived a long enough life Nanaki. This year, I will be 130! I am glad that I was able tell you the truth."

"Grandpa, you must continue to live. I don't want to think of a life without you. You must live! I will see to it. I will see to what is happening to the planet, defeat Sephiroth and come back to tell you!"

"Nanaki…"

"I am Nanaki, son of the great warrior Seto. I will come back a warrior true to that name grandpa, I promise you that. I will grow up and be strong enough to protect you and the entire canyon!"

"Nanaki…" Suddenly a drip of water fell from above and landed on the stone next to Nanaki.

"? That… That's Seto's… Seto…" Bugenhagen looked up, sadness filled his heart.

Nanaki looked up as tears continued to fall from his stone eyes, "S… Seto… Father!" He then leaped up closer to his father's lifeless stone body, looked up to the moon, and howled in remembrance of his father.

Nanaki…I love you my son… 

1Hojo – Hojo is a mad scientist from the "evil" company Shinra. He found the creature women known as Jenova and created Sephiroth and his failed "clones." He is also responsible for kidnapping Red XIII as a cub and also kidnapping Aeris to try and breed a new race of Ancients.


End file.
